rescueheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rescue Heroes (Season 1)
This is the first season of the Rescue Heroes ( TV Series ) Episodes 1. Lava Alarm: (Never aired on television. Only available on VHS and DVD): A volcano is about to erupt off the coast at Paradise Point. Professor Lott, a naturalist, and his wife are camped close to the volcano while their kids are also exploring, far from safety. It is up to the Rescue Heroes to save the family before it is too late. 2. Peril On The Peaks: During a fire rescue, Rocky Canyon is overly zealous and takes matters into his own hands, ignoring the team plan, and inadvertently putting the others at risk. The Rescue Heroes express the importance and safety of sticking to the plan, and of being a team player. Later, the Rescue Heroes are called in to rescue mountain climbers faced with a fierce, unexpected storm, and subsequent avalanche. Rocky relies on the team plan, and the Rescue Heroes successfully come to the aid of the mountain climbers. 3. Wrath Of El Niño: On a remote South American island, unexpected torrential rains cause a volcano filled with water to burst, sending an enormous mudslide heading toward the town below. As the Rescue Heroes come to the town's aid, Jake Justice is faced with an elderly man who insists on relying on an ancient legend to save him. 4. Tidal Wave: An earthquake off the coast of South America creates an enormous tidal wave threatening oceanographers in the area, an oil derrick home to several workers, and the entire population of Chile. Wendy Waters, with the assistance of Gil Gripper , must strategically place a detonation device beneath the ocean's surface to help stop the tidal wave before it wipes out all of Chile. Unfortunately, she is ill at ease with underwater rescues because of a scuba diving incident that happened in her childhood. For the sake of the rescue, Wendy faces her fear by trusting the training of Gil Gripper, the professional expert in this field, so that she can deal with the situation at hand. 5. Twister: During a tornado which sweeps across his home town, Rocky Canyon is desperate to protect a hot rod which has sentimental value from the devastation of the twister. Unfortunately, his childhood nemesis, who continues to antagonize him at every opportunity, is in need of rescuing, as well. 6. Electrical Storm: A sudden electrical storm throws a town into mayhem as the lightning knocks out power and phone lines, and causes fires to erupt, as well as explosions on volatile power plants. During their rescues, the Rescue Heroes are faced with multiple issues that must be overcome, and they are reminded that they must persevere. 7. Meteor: After Wendy has a close call and gets injured during a train wreck rescue, she obliges the wishes of her father Warren Waters , to recuperate on the Space Command Center (a.k.a. "The Hexagon") so that they can spend some time together. During her time there, a Meteor Shower strikes the Hexagon on its way to Earth, and, as the other Rescue Heroes tend to the devastation on Earth, Wendy works alongside her father to tend to the damage aboard the Hexagon. Warren suggests that Wendy transfer to the Hexagon, where she can enter the Space Training Program and be closer to him. Wendy would rather be stationed on Earth, battling fires and other disasters to help rescue those in need, and so she is faced with the difficult task of telling her father that she wants something different for herself than what he wants for her. 8. Arctic Spill: The hull of an oil tanker takes a beating from the barrage of massive icebergs in the Arctic until it is ripped apart, causing a major oil spill. The Rescue Heroes utilize the expertise of Jack Hammer to do an underwater construction and repair. The task proves more difficult and time-consuming than Jack had anticipated, and he learns that it is more harmful than helpful to push himself too hard to get a job done when it can be accomplished just as well with the help of others. 9. When It Rains, It Pours: When the media hear about Ariel's heroic rescue of a trapped hiker during a forest fire, she is approached by a National Safety Council to become a Spokesperson for Safety. Ariel agrees, since she would love to educate others on safety. Unfortunately, the seminars would take her away from being an actual, in-the-field Rescue Hero. During a flash flood, it becomes apparent to Ariel that her skills are desperately needed, and that being a Rescue Hero is where she can provide the most help. 10. Four Alarm Fire And Brimstone: A neighborhood kid accidentally sets fire to Jake's former "little brother" Nick's house. Jake and the Rescue Heroes are called to assist local authorities. The house is damaged and will take time to repair, so Jake offers the Mountain Action Command Center as a temporary home to the family. When Nick stows away on the Hyperjet, he inadvertently causes serious complications during a rescue mission on an active volcano. 11. Cave In: A former professor of Rocky becomes trapped in an underground tunnel. 12. The Fire Of Field 13: The Rescue Heroes are called in to assist local firefighters with a massive forest fire that is heading directly for thirteen natural gas wells.Billy Blazes comes to the aide of his brother, Bobby, who is faced with the biggest fire of his career. But Bobby has a difficult time controlling his anger when it comes to handling the fire and loses his perspective, putting himself and others in danger. 13. Storm Of The Century, Part One: A huge cold air mass takes place in the world and causes snowstorms all over North America. Billy encounters his father when he is called on a rescue mission in his hometown, Quebec. Later, Billy and his father are stuck in the Hyperjet and they must put their differences behind them so they can find a way to get out of the situation. 14. Storm Of The Century, Part Two: Billy's father comes to accept the choice Billy has made in his life to help others. They work together and try to get out of the dangerous situation. Category:Seasons